


Meet Me at the Gates

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his friends end up having a sleepover and have fun with an Ouija board contacting a spirit. But that one spirit catches Harry's attention and he seems to find himself contacting him a lot more after that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Gates

"As much as I love these little sleepovers I am getting tired of doing the same shit every single time." Zayn said turning off the t.v and reaching into his night bag. 

"So I brought something that will bring a little more fun into this sleepover." Zayn pulled out an Ouija board and all our eyes widened. 

"Is that what I think it is Zayn?" I said beyond shocked and he chuckled. 

"Yeah, it’s an Ouija board. It’s made so you can contact spirits and what not.” He opened the box and set the board on the ground. 

“Do you really think this a good idea mate? I have seen some people use these and it turns out bad.” Niall asked a little worried and Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“Oh stop being twats. You act like this is actually going to work people just play with it for shits and giggles.” Zayn said while setting up the board. 

“If I end up getting haunted by some ghost I am going to kick your arse, Malik.” Liam said in the most serious tone and stared right at Zayn and he rolled his eyes once more. 

“Come on gather around the board you babies.” We all gathered around the board as close as possible to the point where most of our knees were touching. We all stared at Zayn waiting for further instructions. 

“Now we all have to put our hand on this piece. Then we pretty much just ask questions and see if we get any responses. It could end up being a total buzz kill, really fun, or give us nightmares for weeks. But it will probably end up being the first now come on, come on, hands on the piece.” We all put our hands on the piece waiting for somebody to ask the first question.

“Is there anybody here with us right now?” Zayn asked and we all just stared at each other not saying a single word. 

“Jesus styles your house is as bo-“ But Zayn fell silent as the piece started to move and we all looked at each other with different facial expression. Zayn looked like he was about to shit bricks, Niall looked terrified, Liam rolled his eyes not believing that it was really moving and I just found the whole thing interesting. The piece ending up sliding to the word yes. 

“Okay, which on you did it? Come on just fess up. I have to admit you guys almost made me shit my pants.” Well all looked at Zayn with blank expressions on our faces. 

“I didn’t move it.” Niall said pointing at himself. 

“I thought you moved it.” Liam said pointing at Zayn and he shook his head. 

“Well I didn’t do it.” I said looking and turning my head sideways looking at all of them. 

“Well fuck. Let’s start asking more questions then. Are you a girl?” Zayn asked. The piece started to slowly move once more and landed on the word no. 

“Okay guys this is just getting freaky. We should stop.” Niall said taking his hand off the piece. 

“Oh come on Niall. Stop being a baby and put your hand back on the piece. This is actually pretty fun.” Niall rolled his eyes and put his hand back onto the piece. 

“What’s your name?” I asked and the piece slowly but surely started to make its way around the board going over one letter a time. 

“Louis. Guys his name is Louis.” I said with a small smile on my face. 

“Wow thanks for sharing Harry. It’s not like we can’t read or anything.” Zayn said in a sarcastic tone and Liam slapped his arm. “Ow!” he yelled. “What was that for?!” – “You don’t need to be a dick Zayn.” Liam hissed and Zayn scrunched his nose at him for a reply. 

We asked a few more questions like how old are you? 21. When did you pass? 1 year ago. Where were you from? Doncaster. I don’t know why I was found talking to Louis so interesting but there was just something about him. He wasn’t mean or rude towards us while we were asking questions. He was pretty much like an open book. I felt really bad for Louis because even though I knew such little information about him he seemed like a really great guy. The way he was acting towards us made me feel like he was such a genuine person and he didn’t deserve to die. Well nobody really deserves to die but I wish that Louis was alive and not some spirit I have to talk to through an Ouija board. I would have loved to get to know him in person and just be in his presence an alive and breathing type of presence. But the other boys soon started to grow tired and I didn’t want to say goodbye to Louis. 

“I am beat. I think I am going to head up to bed.” Zayn said while yawning and getting up from the floor. 

“So am I.” Liam said stretching and making his way towards the stars and Niall was right behind him but he turned towards me. 

“You coming mate?” he asked staring at me. 

“Yeah, I am just going to put the board away and I will be up in a minute.” He nodded and started to make his way up the stairs. When I heard the door close I faced the board towards me and put my hand back onto the piece. 

“Are you still here Louis?” I soon felt the piece start to move and I already knew it was going to land on the word yes and a smile appeared on my face. 

“I really have to go up to bed before my mates get suspicious. Do you think we could talk tomorrow?” The circled around yes and the smile never left my face. 

I grabbed the box and put the board inside of it along with the piece and started to walk upstairs with it. I opened the door and the boys were already passed out and I could hear a faint snore coming from one of them. I stepped over them and crawled into my bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I starred at the ceiling with the smile on my face that hadn’t left since I came from downstairs. I couldn’t wait to talk to Louis tomorrow and learn more about him. I know he didn’t have a pulse and he wasn’t actually living yet I still found him so interesting. Even though he was dead he still had a story to tell and I hoped that he would tell me his story. But for now I knew he was a boy, his name was Louis, he is 21, he died when he was 20, and he is from Doncaster. But what I also knew was that I couldn’t wait to talk to him tomorrow.

-

When I had woken up the boys were already packing their stuff getting ready to leave. “You guys are already leaving?” I ask mumbling since I had just woken up. 

“Family thinks we need to spend a little more time together. I don’t know. Sorry mate. But I will see you later, yeah?” Niall said nodding at me and I nodded back as he walked out the door. 

“Today is my mum’s birthday so I kind of really have to leave. Sorry Harry but I will see you later.” Liam said wrapping me in a one arm hug and then walking out the door. 

“Gotta spend time with the girlfriend. You know how girls are.” Zayn said chuckling. “Oh, where is the Ouija board?” Zayn said looking around the room trying to find it. 

“Oh. Um, do you think I could keep it Zayn?” I said biting down on my lip hard and hoping that he wouldn’t mind. 

“Oh. No of course mate. You’ll probably use it more than me anyways but just be careful, okay?” Zayn said looking at me with one eyebrow cocked up. 

“Yeah, I will. Bye mate.” Zayn sent me one last nod before he left and I gave him one back. 

I quickly got off my bed, going to my shelf and grabbing the board. I sat back down on my bed opening the box and taking the board out setting it on my bed. I grabbed the piece and put my hand on it.

“Are you here Louis?” I asked waiting for a response. But soon minutes passed and I hadn’t gotten a reply and my face quickly fell into a frown. What if he had left for good? What if you had to have more than one person to use an Ouija board? I was about to move my hand off the piece but it started to move and a sign of relief and happiness rushed over my body. 

“I’m glad you’re here Louis. At first I thought you left or that you had to have more than one person to work this board.” I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“But I was wondering maybe you could tell me about yourself?” the piece circled around the word yes and I smiled. 

“Do you have any siblings?” the piece circled around the word yes once more. 

“How many do you have?” the piece started to move and it landed on the number 5. I frowned for the fact that his 5 siblings had lost a brother to them and I couldn’t imagine the pain they had gone through. 

The next few hours consisted of me talking to Louis and getting to know him a lot more. I learned that he worked in a small coffee shop. His 5 siblings were actually all sisters. His parents had divorced when he was younger so I knew exactly how he felt. Even though he worked in a small coffee shop he had always wanted to become a singer. He was learning how to play guitar. He lived in his own flat and a lot more other little things.

“Uhm, Louis? I was wondering if you could…tell me what you look like.” Without hesitation the piece quickly slid over to the word yes. 

“What color were your eyes?” the piece slide across the board and spelled out the word blue. 

“What color is your hair?” the piece slide across the board once more and spelt out brown. 

Within the next hour or so I had learned exactly what Louis had looked like. He had blue eyes, brown hair that was not to long but not too short, he was 5 ft 9, he wore a size 9 in shoes, and he had a slim body type. Even though I was imagining that person in my head I feel like my imagination wasn’t doing him any justice. He sounded absolutely perfect and I would kill to see him alive and in person. I wish I could have met and got to known Louis in person before he died. He sounded like the type of person I could become great friends with and maybe even more. I was already hurting that Louis was dead and I didn’t even know him when he was alive. I felt bad for his family and other people who actually knew him because they lost an amazing person. I could feel myself start to grow feelings for Louis and it was bad because he wasn’t even alive. I was falling for a spirit and I couldn’t help but let myself continue to fall.

I could feel my palms get all sweaty for the question I was about to ask him. I knew it was a question that shouldn’t be my concern but it was a question I had been wondering since I first started talking to Louis. 

“Louis, how did you.” I took a deep breath before continuing my sentence. “How did you die?” I felt my heart beat a little faster because usually Louis would reply right away but this time I didn’t. I was afraid I had hit a sore spot and maybe he was hoping I wouldn’t ask that question. But then the piece started to move across the board and I didn’t stop staring at it. Hell, I didn’t even blink because I didn’t want to miss a word. My heart sunk when I had finally put the sentence together that Louis had spelt out. He was murdered. How could somebody kill him? Knowing he had a family, friends, and he was just so loved by many.

“He got locked up though, didn’t he?” the piece slide over to the word no. I felt a rush of anger and sorrow shoot through my body. How could somebody get away with murder? How could they not feel guilty after killing somebody? 

“Why Louis?” the piece began sliding on the board stopping at one letter at a time. I felt so impatient waiting for the answer because all I wanted to do was understand. When he stopped, I combined all the words to make the sentence and his killer made his death look like it was his fault. I felt bad that Louis didn’t get any justice after his death. He at least deserved that for god’s sake and if I had to serve justice for him, I would. 

“Who did it Louis?” the piece quickly moved over to the word no and I frowned. 

“Please. I-I could help you. I could get the justice you never got and it’s not right that the fucking arsehole gets so walk around freely. He could hurt somebody else Lou. Please, just tell me.” I sat there with my hand still on the piece and minutes had soon started to pass and I got no reply. I sighed and took my hand off the piece. If Louis wasn’t going to tell me who did it I would just find out myself.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my table where my laptop was and sat in the chair. I opened it up and clicked on the internet browser. I instantly went to Google and typed in “Louis doncaster accident” I clicked on the first link and to my luck it was the one I was looking for. I scrolled through the article and I stopped when I saw a picture and it was him, Louis. He looked more beautiful then I had imagined. His beautiful blue eyes looked like they could light up a room. His hair was styled perfectly and his fringe also sat perfectly on his forehead. He was smiling in the picture and he just looked so happy. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and I quickly whipped them away. I continued to scroll through the article reading each and every word until I got to a name and my eyes widened. It was a girl, Eleanor Calder. 

She was the one who had reported Louis dead and she was also found at the scene. She said that Louis and she had gotten into an argument the previous night because Louis thought she was cheating on him so he went into her apartment and started going through her things. Eleanor had walked into her apartment finding Louis rummaging through her things and he pulled a gun out of his pocket and threatened to shoot her. Eleanor then tried to calm Louis down but it wasn’t working and he tried to shoot Eleanor but she dodged it and then got into a fight with Louis. She managed to get the gun out of Louis’ grasp but then he ran to the kitchen to get a knife and when he tried swinging at her, Eleanor shot him and Louis died at the scene.

I didn’t believe the story one bit because I knew Louis wouldn’t lie to me about his death. I closed my laptop and went back over to my bed, sitting down and putting my hand back on the piece. 

“It was Eleanor, wasn’t it?” I felt apprehensive waiting for Louis to reply. But to my surprise the piece slid over to the word yes.

“Does-Does she live in Doncaster too?” I began to get skeptical if Louis really wanted to tell me the answers to my questions. But the piece circled back around the word yes and I licked my lips, biting on them. The piece then circled around the word yes. 

“I-I could give you the justice you never got Lou-“ But I was quickly interrupted with the piece sliding to the word no. I knew Louis didn’t want me to go see Eleanor and confront her about Louis because she could just do the same thing to me. But it was a risk I was willing to take because Louis deserved it and I loved him.

I sighed before I spoke. “I know you don’t want me to do it, Lou. But you deserve justice and I am not going to let your death look like an accident when it really wasn’t. I-“ I paused before I continued because I wasn’t sure if I wanted to say what I was about to say, I did anyways. “I love and care about you Louis. I don’t care if I didn’t get to know you in person even though I would have loved to by the way but…I just can’t let her get away with it. If you want to be mad at me and haunt me for the rest of my life then go ahead. But I know that I did something good.”

The piece slowly but surely started to make its way around the board. My heart started to race because I was scared about what Louis had to say to me. It felt like what he wanted to say was taking years to process when in reality it was only going to take a minute or so. When he was done I had put the sentence together and I was shocked. “D-Do you mean it Louis?” I said feeling my heart race faster than it did before and my stomach was doing somersaults. The piece slide over to the word yes and I could feel the biggest small form on my lips. Louis told me to go, to be careful, and that he loved and cared about me too. 

“I will talk to you soon. Okay Lou?” and the piece slide around the bored a few times and landed on the word goodbye. “I love you too, Louis. When I turn Eleanor in you can finally rest in peace.” I put the board and piece into the box and got off my bed. I grabbed a bag from my closet and put the Ouija board inside of it and then stuffing as much clothes in as possible. I walked out of my room and into my mum’s room grabbing all the money from her emergency fund. I knew she was going to kill me when she had found it gone but this was an emergency. I walked back into my room grabbing my wallet, putting the money inside and stuffing it into my pocket. I grabbed my phone and bag then walked down into the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

Mum,  
Went to go spend the weekend with Niall  
Love,  
Harry xx

I dropped the pen on the counter and walked out the door locking it behind me. I prayed that my mum wouldn’t need me to come home for some reason and then end up calling Niall when I wouldn’t answer. Since the train station was only about a 20 minute walk from my house I just decided to end up walking there. I wondered if Louis was next to me following me along the way. If he was going to be with me when I went to confront Eleanor about what she had done. Even if he wasn’t it wasn’t going to stop me from doing what I wanted to do, I had only known Louis for about 24 hours and if that. But within those 24 hours I had also managed to fall for somebody who didn’t even exist anymore. I couldn’t see him, feel him, hold him, or even kiss him. I may not be able to do all those things but it didn’t stop me from loving him and getting him the justice he deserved. Of course I did worry that Eleanor would do the same thing to me but Louis was worth it, he was worth the risk. If I ended up dying and I had to come back alive each time until I finally succeeded, I would. There isn’t a thing I wouldn’t for Louis even if that means putting my life on the line.

When I got to the train station I walked up to the booth to receive my ticket. “One way to Doncaster, please.” The lady nodded. I paid her and she gave me my ticket. I walked to the train platform and I waited for my train to arrive which wasn’t long after. I handed the guy my ticket as I boarded the train and I took a seat by the window. The train started to move and I was making my way towards Doncaster.

-

I finally arrived at the Doncaster train station. I grabbed my back from the top shelf and walked off the train. But I stopped and stood outside of the train station. Where I was even supposed to go? I didn’t even know anything about Doncaster. I pulled my Iphone out of my pocket and began looking for hotels around Doncaster and I found a semi cheap one. I then looked up a cab place so I could call one and have them take me to my hotel. When that was done I sat outside waiting for my cab to arrive. Luckily my mum had enough money to get me through a few days in a hotel and to get me a ticket back home. 

My cab arrived and I put my bag in the trunk and got inside the backseat of the cab. “The Laneway hotel, please.” I said and the driver nodded through his rearview mirror. I stared out the window admiring the buildings we passed on our way to the hotel. Doncaster seemed like such a beautiful town and I’m sure Louis loved it here. I wondered if Louis’ family still lived around here. I debated on if I wanted to try and find them but how crazy would it be if I told them I was talking to Louis? “Hi, I’m Harry Styles and I have been talking to your son through an Ouija board” I rolled my eyes and I figured I would decide on what to do later.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and I got out grabbing my bag from the trunk and paying the cab driver. I walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. 

“Hi. I would like a room for 3 night please.” The lady nodded. 

“That would be 225 pounds sir.” I dug out my wallet from pocket and handed the money to her.

“Name sir?” – “Harry Styles.” She typed away on her computer and then handed me my room key. “Have a good stay.” I nodded at her and walked over to the elevator. 

I pressed the button and door opened up wide and I stepped inside pressing the 2nd floor button. The elevator stopped on my floor and I got out looking at each door number until I got to mine. I unlocked the door and stepped inside closing it. I went over to the bed and dropped my bag on it, opening it up, and pulling out the Ouija board. I grabbed it out of the box and sat down on the bed with it.

“You here Lou?” and without any hesitation the piece slide to yes and I smirked. 

“I’m finally here in Doncaster but I think you can see that. Since it’s getting late I figured I would go and try to talk to Eleanor tomorrow and I’m pretty tired from the train ride. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Louis. Goodnight.” The piece scattered around the board letting me know he loves me too and he then dragged the piece over to goodbye. I smiled and set the Ouija board on the table and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, turning off the light and falling right to sleep.

-

I woke up to the sun streaming through the curtains. I instantly remembered that I was in a hotel in Doncaster and not at home in my bedroom. I looked at my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts and I sighed of relief that I didn’t. I got up from the bed and decided that I should take a quick shower and figure out what I was going to do for today. I walked into the bathroom and turning the water to the appropriate temperature that I liked. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit my back. I grabbed the little hotel shampoo bottle and squeezed some of it into my hand and running it through my hair. When I was done I closed my eyes and let the water rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I had been debating if I wanted to figure out where Louis’ family lived and to go meet them. But they had no idea who I was and even though they didn’t that didn’t really stop me from wanting to go. 

I finished washing my body and then stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I exited the bathroom and went over to my bag grabbing a button up short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and my boxers. I dropped the towel and put on my boxers and then my skinny jeans. I put my arms through the holes of my button up shirt and then began to button it up. I left my hair how it was because you really couldn’t do much with really curly hair. I walked to the small kitchen looking in the cupboards and frowned when they didn’t have any coffee. I decided that I might as well go out and get some coffee for myself then. I walked back to my bedroom, grabbed my wallet, walking out the door. I locked the door behind me and decided to take the stairs today since I was only on the second floor and it would be a lot faster. I flew down the stairs and walked through the lobby and out the front door. I walked down the street looking for any signs of a coffee shop and when I was almost a block away I had discovered a pretty small coffee shop that was enough for me. I walked inside a bell above the door made a little chime and a lady rose up from behind the counter. I walked up to here and greeted her with a smile. 

“Hi!” she said cheerfully. “What can I get you?” I stared up at the menu. 

“I will have the white chocolate mocha.” I said and she nodded at me. 

“That will be 4.50 sir.” I handed her a 5 and told her to keep the change. She went upon making my drink and that was then I noticed a picture of Louis hanging on the wall and I could feel my heart sink a little bit. 

“Erm- who is that?” I said pointing to the picture of Louis and the girl instantly frowned. 

“You must be new around here then. That’s Louis Tomlinson. I have worked in this coffee shop for almost 2 years and Louis came in a year ago and ended up getting a job here. He was such a god lad and I really enjoyed his company but I guess one night he just went a little crazy and tried to kill his ex girlfriend and she ended up killing him to defend himself. Such a shame too, I really liked Louis. He never did seem like the person to do that.” I felt a lump form in my throat because that wasn’t even the real story. But people were going to know soon enough and I was going to make sure of that. 

“Do you know where the Tomlinson’s live? I’m actually an old friend of Louis’ and I um…I didn’t…” and the girl gasped.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! But if you were an old friend why did you ask who he was?” my heart began to beat a little fast and I came up with an excuse. 

“It has been a few years and I wasn’t really sure. He did sure grow up.” Nice save Harry I said to myself. 

“Well they actually live a block from here up on a little hill. You couldn’t miss their house. It has a white picket fence, it’s pretty much the house every girl dreams of living in with their future husband.” She chuckled and I did too. She handed me my coffee and I thanked her. 

“I should be going. But thank you again for the information and coffee.” She nodded and I walked out of the coffee shop.

I made my way down the street sipping on my coffee every now and then. I was actually pretty nervous to meet his family and what if they noticed I wasn’t actually a friend of Louis’? I mean I am now but I wasn’t when he was alive. But hopefully my lies were convincing enough for them to believe me and I defiantly prayed for that. I found myself standing outside the white picket fence and the girl at the coffee shop was right. This would be the house every girl would want to live in with their future husband, it was beautiful. I walked up to the door and I knocked on it an older lady opened it and I assumed it was his mom. 

“Hello dear! What can I do for you?” I could feel my heart start to race and my palms start to sweat. 

“I um, well; I don’t really know how to say this. I used to work in the coffee shop a few years back and I was actually friends with Louis.” I saw her face instantly fall into a frown. “I quit about half of the year through while Louis was there because I went back to my hometown because of my family. But I was in town and I decided to drop in on the coffee shop to see him and some girl told me what happened and I just wanted to say I was sorry.” 

The elder woman had held her hand to her heart. “That’s very kind of you sweetheart. Would you like to come inside?”

I put my hands up in defense. “Oh I couldn’t impose.” 

“Nonsense!” she said cheerfully. “You aren’t imposing now come inside.” she said stepping aside from the door and letting me inside closing it behind her.

“You have a very beautiful house Mrs. Tomlinson.” I said while looking around the house.

“Call me Jay, dear.” She said and I nodded at her and followed her to the kitchen. 

“Have a seat.” She said pointing to the table and I sat down in one of the chairs while she poured herself a cup of tea. But I was soon joined by her company.

“What did you say your name was again?” she said while taking a sip of her tea.

“I didn’t.” I said taking a quick swig of my coffee. “I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

She sent me a sincere smile. “It’s very nice to meet you Harry. But I’m afraid Louis never mentioned you before. I also went into the coffee shop quite a lot and I never saw you.” She said frowning a little.

“Well Louis and I weren’t completely close. We would just talk a little here and there and went out to lunch a few times together. I guess you just caught me on my off time.“ I chuckled and she nodded and kept her hands on her cup of tea.

“I suppose I did. I wish Louis would have mentioned you though; you seem like a lovely boy. How old are you?” She asked raising one eyebrow towards me.

“20.” I lied. 

“Why did you have to leave Doncaster? If you don’t mind me asking.” I sent a smile towards her to let her know that I didn’t mind at all.

“My parent’s ended up getting a divorce and I just wanted to be there for my mum like moral support I suppose. It was heart breaking for my sister and I but I guess it happens.” I said taking another sip of my warm coffee that was now getting cold.

“Oh well I know how divorce is. I ended up getting one and Louis wasn’t all that fond about it.” She chuckled. “But I guess no child wants to see their parent’s get divorced.”  
I hummed before asking her the question I was about to ask. 

“How is Eleanor? I mean…I don’t know if- I’m sorry.” The elder woman chuckled and I smirked.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I actually still talk to Eleanor quite often and she is doing pretty well.” She smiled at me sipping her tea. If only she knew what really happened but I couldn’t spring that on her, not yet anyways.

“Well that’s good. How long were they together.” I said pushing my cold coffee a little to the side discarding it.

“Almost a year and a half.” My eyes went a little wide and I heard a chuckle escape her mouth. 

“Oh wow. That’s a really long time. Must have been really hard to do what she did. I don’t mean to invade your thoughts or anything like that but weren’t you mad at her?” I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.”

“Of course, I was actually furious with her. I couldn’t believe she had killed my baby boy but I knew it was also out of defense. It took me a long time to convince myself that Louis had actually done something like that because I knew that wasn’t him.” she was now staring down at her cup of tea and I felt bad because she didn’t even know the truth.

“Then why didn’t you believe it? Why didn’t you go with your gut extinct?” and she instantly looked back up from her tea.

“Because I know Eleanor wouldn’t lie to me. But I’m sorry we have to cut the conversation short. I have to go pick up the girls from their Nan’s house but it was very nice talking to you Harry.” She said smiling and taking her cup of tea to the sink.

“Likewise Jay, thank you for even having me in your humble of a home.” I smiled back at her and discarded my coffee into the trash can. I walked towards the door and she followed right behind me.

“Goodbye Harry. It was nice meeting one of Louis’ friends even if it was a year later.” Then she embraced me in a hug and I hugged her back.

“It was nice meeting you too. Goodbye Jay.” I waved goodbye to her as I went down the steps and started walking down the street. 

While I was walking back to the hotel I felt bad that Jay had been lied to by Eleanor. She deserved the truth just as much as Louis deserved justice. I didn’t understand how Eleanor could kill somebody who she had been with for almost a year and a half. Louis surely had loved her enough to trust that she would never cheat on him and if she did Louis wouldn’t try to kill over it. I believed Louis over Eleanor 100% because I knew he would never lie to me about something especially as something as serious as this. Getting lost in my thoughts on the way back to my hotel I couldn’t wait to get back to talk to Louis. I didn’t know if I should tell him I went to see his mum because I wouldn’t want him to get mad at me. I didn’t want to risk losing him even though he is lost to begin with. I didn’t want him to go away forever because this is the first time in a long time I have ever felt loved by anybody.

I actually pity myself because I am in love with somebody I can’t see, hold, touch, kiss and doesn’t even have a pulse. I scoffed at myself and made my way inside the hotel and making my way up to my room. Once I got in my room I laid on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. I grabbed the Ouija board from the table and set it on the bed.

“You here Lou?” I asked waiting for a response and it came quick just like every other time.

“I-I need to tell you something but I don’t want you to hate me.” the piece slid across the board slowly but surely. When he was done he said that he could never be mad at me and I smiled.

“I well um, I went and saw your mum.” The room felt a little colder than before and I frowned. Seconds soon started to turn into minutes and I began to think that I had royally fucked up. But then it started to move and I was scared and nervous to hear his answer. He asked how she was and I smirked.

“She’s….she’s doing good Lou. We talked about you. I had to lie about a few things but I don’t think she wanted to hear that I was talking to her dead son through an Ouija board.” I chuckled. “You know…she didn’t believe Eleanor at first. She told me that she knew you would never do anything like that but I guess she just started to believe Eleanor. But don’t worry I’m not going to let her get away with it.” I said as a little anger started to rise inside of me.

The piece started to move around the board once again but this time it look a little longer because he was spelling out something big. It was hard at first to remember all the letters he was stopping at but when he was done I got it all in my head. He thanked me for doing this for him. He was glad that his mum was doing well because when he was around them she was a complete and total mess. He also told me to be careful around Eleanor and that he loved me. He loved me a lot and he wished he were alive to thank me and just be with me. I smiled at what he had said to me and I don’t think it was going to leave my face for awhile.

“I love you too, Lou. More then you could ever imagine.” But then my face turned to a frown when I had realized that Louis wishes he were alive and I wished the exact same thing.

“I-I wish you were alive too Louis.” I choked out and got up from the bed. It was late in the afternoon and I figured that if Eleanor was working she would be home from work by now. 

“Lou, where does Eleanor live?” the piece started to slide around the board going over numbers and letters. I soon got the exact apartment complex, room number and wrote it on a piece of paper. 

“I will be back later tonight or tomorrow. I love you, Louis. Don’t worry about me I am going to be okay and you will get the justice you deserved all along.” Before I walked out of the door I grabbed my room key and jacket.

I walked out of the door, locking it behind me and making my day towards the stairs, through the lobby and out the front door. I made my way down the street looking for the apartment complex Louis had given to me. A few blocks later I saw the apartment complex sign with big bold letters. I walked through the complex which seemed like hours looking for Eleanor’s apartment number. I had finally found it and started to make my way upstairs the stairs and before I knew it I was standing outside the door and I felt nervous and scared more than I ever had before. I knocked on the door and within seconds there stood Eleanor Calder the girl who killed my Louis.

“Are you Eleanor?” I asked pointing at her.

“Um, yes? Who are you?” she said with a confused look on her face and I shoved past her going into her apartment.

“Who do you think you are? You just can’t show up at somebody’s apartment an-“ I cut her off.

“I know what you did to Louis.” She looked at me confused again and I scoffed. 

“I know the truth Eleanor. I know you killed him on purpose. Louis never even attacked you. So stop playing stupid.” By this point she had her arms folded and looked beyond pissed.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are but if you don’t get out I am calling the police.” I erupted with laughter.

“Do it. I can tell them what really happened between you and Louis.” I got closer to her and I pushed her against the wall. 

“You aren’t going to get away with this Eleanor Calder. There will be a cold day in hell before I let you walk around this world freely. You know exactly what happened that night. So we’re going to give this another try. You killed Louis, didn’t you?” she scoffed in my face and shoved past me.

“Like you have any proof…” she rolled her hand waiting for me to respond.

“Harry.” I mumbled through my teeth.

“Right, Harry. Like I was saying it’s not like you have any proof so yes I will admit it. I killed Louis William Tomlinson. I’m sure you would like to know why I suppose, so I’ll tell you. One of my friends saw Louis drinking coffee with a boy in the coffee shop. She said they looked a little cozy a little too cozy. So she scoped them out until they both decided to leave but before they left they guy kissed Louis. He kissed MY Louis and you know what? He kissed him the fuck back. So I tried to talk to him that night but he denied it and he stormed out and left. But the next day he came back and wanted to talk things out. He claimed it was a big misunderstanding but you don’t accidently kiss somebody back. So that little whore got what he deserved. We don’t need more douche bags in this world so I took him out. One less arsehole a girl gets to deal with.”

By this point my blood was boiling and I couldn’t stand looking at her. “Well what if it was a big misunderstanding? You weren’t there yourself Eleanor. Yeah, maybe you had your little friend did scope them out but she also could have seen things wrong. Louis was with you for almost a year and half. You think he really would have cheated on you? You obviously didn’t know him well enough then. You’re a sick excuse for a human being and you should have been the one to die, not Louis.”

Eleanor made a little pouty face and rubbed her fists under her eyes. “Awh, is poor little Harry going to cry? Is he getting a little upset? Well get the fuck over it. Louis is dead and he is never coming back. You don’t have proof and you never will have proof now get the fuck out of my apartment.” She said pointed towards the door.

I grinned and she narrowed her eyes. “What the fuck are you grinning about?”

I held out my phone which had the voice audio rolling and I stopped it. “I got what I needed to convict your ass. Have fun spending the next decade in jail you worthless piece of shit.” I started to make my way towards the door and she jumped on my back.

“Get the fuck off of me!” I yelled.

“No! I am not letting you ruin this for me!” I felt her teeth sink into my next and I screamed. I rammed her into the wall making her fall off of me. I started to run towards the door until I heard her yell.

“If you open that door I will shoot you.” I gulped and turned around seeing a gun in her hand.

“You wouldn’t.” I glared at her.

“Fucking try me.” she said pulling the gun back making it loaded. 

I grabbed for the handle but before I could open it I heard the gun go off and my body fell right to the floor. I could see blood coming through my chest and I was starting to have trouble breathing. I put my hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding but it wasn’t doing anything. I could feel my breathing start to shallow and the lighting in the room getting darker and darker but before I faded out completely I saw Eleanor and I heard her whisper “I told you so.” But then my breathing stopped completely and I was gone.

-

I opened my eyes and I wasn’t in Eleanor’s apartment anymore. I wasn’t sure exactly where I was but I saw a large gate with big golden bars. I knew I was dead and I felt my heart completely sink. I just left my own family behind, my friends and most importantly I let Louis down. I didn’t give him the justice he deserved and I felt like I had broken a promise to him. I was so close, if I hadn’t have shown Eleanor my phone with our recorded conversation I could be at the police station and she could have been behind bars. I just really hoped that Louis wouldn’t hate me when he found out and that he would understand. But I was cut off in mid-thought. 

“Harry?” somebody said.

I turned around and there he was. He looked more beautiful then I had ever imagined. His pictures actually didn’t do him any justice at all. His blue eyes were a lot more gorgeous, his hair was perfect and there wasn’t a strand out of place, he was a little shorter than me and he had that slim body. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

It was Louis. It was my Louis. I was finally with my Louis. We walked hand in hand through the big golden gate together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually the most effort i have ever put into a one-shot and the longest one i have ever written. but i really hope you guys liked it and feedback is always appreciated. xx


End file.
